Talk:Omega Metroid
The fourth picture This animation isn't very good in my opinion. It's just... Annoying. Thoughts? Yeah, its a bit fast, but its quite useful in detailing the movements of the creature. Its not in a thumbnail, so i'll fix that. BTW please sign your posts with four of these: ~~~~, there is a button to do so when editing at the bottom of the page. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 15:50, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Taken care of :) I put together a new animation that actually shows how it moves, rather than randomly jumping around. DashRaptor 18:43, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Fusion I have a question. Why does the Omega Metroid attack Samus at the end of Metroid Fusion? Didn't she have Metroid DNA? And previously she saw some other Metroids that didn't attack her... Because the Omega Metroid at the finale of Metroid Fusion wasn't a true metroid. It was an X Parasite mimicking one. Therefore, it wouldn't have the same neutrality toward Samus as the actual living metroids. [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• ) 21:13, 23 August 2009 (UTC) X-Parasites can't mimic metroids: they can't get the DNA, since metroids just devour them. The other metroids she saw didn't attack her because they were more preoccupied with the X, their intrinsic enemy and the biggest threat. The Omega attacked her because they're very violent in general, and at first, it didn't have the SA-X distracting it. When the SA-X does come, it focuses all its attention on her, and only when the X is gone does it focus on Samus again. DashRaptor 00:06, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Yes, however you fail to realize that were the metroid dead, the X Parasite would have no problem duplicating the organisms DNA, (be it that the metroid had not been dead for too long). Personally, I believe this makes a little more sense than going back and rearranging vague, past data in a way that adds closure to your personal thoughts. Just saying. [[User:Piratehunter|'''''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]{'ADMIN'} (Talk• ) 02:21, 24 August 2009 (UTC) But the Omega Metroid had just hatched due to the cocoons everywhere. And another reason why it might have attacked Samus is because of all the X she absorbed to regain her abilities.Etecoonboy 02:52, 24 August 2009 (UTC) OK, my bad. You guys are right, I kept thinkin that an X flew out of the metroid when you destroyed it. I just played that last battle to check, and it didn't, so yeah. :D [[User:Piratehunter|P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• ) 03:07, 24 August 2009 (UTC) That was the point I was about to make as well ;) It was a good theory, though, Piratehunter. :) DashRaptor 03:10, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Silence user! I am your admin! Haha, just kidding. You'll have to forgive me, I've been gone for some time now. I'm just starting to get back into editing. Computer trouble, meh. I better stop changing the subject, this might turn into the next Halo vs. Metroid talk page. What a messy lot of unrelenting spam that was... [[User:Piratehunter|'''''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]{'ADMIN'''} (Talk• ) 03:42, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Hehe, it's no problem ;D I've just gotten into the swing of editing too. I'm a big Metroid buff, and I saw a few pages that desperately needed some help, so I decided to throw my expertise in and help out around here! :D DashRaptor 14:17, 24 August 2009 (UTC) OK, now i's clear...